


💘Love Nectar💞 ( Human Yandere Spinel x Steven)

by ThatSwagKat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bloody, F/M, LoveNector, SpinelxSteven, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel, Yandere, obssession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSwagKat/pseuds/ThatSwagKat
Summary: Spinel Stiles, the goth girl you'd expect to cause trouble and skip school as always. Smoking, drinking, and overall doesn't give a damn about anyone. And that was exactly what she was: A tough-hearted goth that would never expect herself to go soft for some boy. After she gets transferred to Beach City High for the new school year, she meets perfect boy Steven Universe and no matter she tried to deny it after days, she finally knew she was in love. And being in love turned her from a goth to a slutty serial killer obssessed with Senpai Steven. Now, she was willing to mark Steven as HER property and no one elses.And even if she had to kill the ones she loved most, Steven was going to be hers...Wether he wanted to or not.I do NOT own: Steven Universe, Steven Universe Future or it's characters,  it is property of Rebecca Sugar. I only own the storyline.Contains: Swearing, drugs/alcohol, suicidal thoughts and/or actions, blood and gore (nah rlly, Kat?) and all things freaky deaky. Get an extra pair of panties cuz this might be a bumpy ride!
Relationships: SpinelxSteven - Relationship, YandereSpinelxSteven, yandere - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (This is from my book on Wattpad (katlady1), follow me there if you wanna see more Stevinel!)
> 
> My schedule here is really random, Imma try to update something at least once a week or every 2 weeks. If not? Well my bad. 
> 
> Make sure to get some Pringles, a bag of Skittles, and wash it down with a Caprisun. And with that, let's get into it.

"Miss Stiles..." The principal of Empire Academy started as she clasped her hands together and looked at the teen in front of her. "I suppose you don't know why I called you in here, correct?" In front of her was no one other than Spinel Stiles herself, with her cold dead expression shooting daggers into the principal's eyes. She was sitting cross-legged with her arms crossed since she honestly was ready to go back to her home at the Homeless Shelter. Well...the closest thing she had to a home. 

She yawned lightly and in a bored manner before saying, "If it's about the graffiti on the walls, I swear to God it wasn't me."

"This isn't about the walls this time. It's about you and your family." The principal said, causing Spinel to roll her eyes and groan.

"I don't have one. My parents are somewhere rotting I bet, I'm an only child, and whaddya know no one wants to adopt my ass. So whoever it is you're talking about, tell them I'm not interested in their crap."

"Spinel you have 1 remaining family member left that we know of. Her name is Sarah Stiles, your grandmother. We're just not finding out about her, and she seems to be the only one left. She remembers you, but never knew where you were, and me and the others are sure you'd like to live with her since she IS family. And you wouldn't have to be in the foster care system anymore. All you have to do is..." She pushed a couple of papers in front of her along with a finepoint pen. "Sign this. This let's us know you're in good hands and that you're living with a relative."

'Grandma Sarah...I've only heard about her once and even then I thought she was dead with her oldass...I might as well agree to this. At least it'll be better than being tossed around like the Corona int his foster care system.' Spinel thought deeply to herself as she thought about it. Sarah was never mentioned much, probably because she was pretty much a forgotten relative, or at least to Spinel. She didn't even know her parents let alone a grandmother. But of course she'd probably learn more about her most-likely dead parents from it, and there's a high chance Spinel was named after Sarah. She reached to grabbed the pen but stopped mid-reach.  
"...How do you know she even wants me?" She asked with aggravated doubt in her voice.

"Trust me, she wants you. We'll even let you meet her. Sarah told us, when we first mentioned you after we found about her, that you would shadow your mother well and make it feel like she's actually there. She even said, and I quote, that 'I only have so many years left, and it's been far too long since I've seen my own granddaughter. Ought as well make my golden years even more golden.' So I can assure you, she wants you to live with her." Spinel thought about it some more, now organzing the pros and cons of meeting Sarah. 

On the pro side, she WOULD get to figure out where the hell she came from, possibly get the childhood she never had, get an actual bedroom, and - best of all - free cookies made from love~

Of course with the cons, Sarah may be a goody two shoes, not allowing Spinel to stay out past 8 or do her usual smoking and drinking. And if she was rich, possibly dress her like a Barbie which was NOT a plan! Thinking about all this was making the decision harder. She hated going back to the damn homeless shelter where the young ones would annoy her to her core and ask her for her slop (literally thats how bad the homeless shelter was) and getting her drugs confiscated. But she also hated thinking that even if she was gonna live in a luxurious home with an actual bed, she might be put under rules that may make her crazy.

'A warm bed, or rules...a warm bed or rules...rules or warm bed? Should I risk it...?'

"Also I must say that Ms Sarah doesn't live in Empire City," the principal remarked while Spinel was in thought. "She lives in the city next door, Beach City. And with that being said, if you do decide to stay among her you'll have to switch to Beach City High. It's a fairly good school so you should love it there." She explained. While it was no Empire Academy, BCH was just as good with it's a-dork-able crackhead students and cocaine snortin' teachers UvU. Spinel actually hoped it wasn't like Empire Academy with the strictass dress codes and all the fancy stuff. She only came here in the 1st place because her old Foster parents enrolled her. 

However Spinel never mentioned how they got into a fight because they had a son who was a bitch to her, and one parent defended the son while the other defended her. It lead to violence, the one defending Spinel shot the son, and the one defending the son shot the son-killer. And later it became a murder-suicide. She fled, not telling anyone what happened and going back to the shelter. 

'come on Spinel...quit being a pussy and choose...If I move I'll have to deal with those stupidass kids again...But then again...' 

"The school..." Spinel started. "Tell me about it."

"Beach City High is run by Principal Holly Agate. It's a pretty good school, I have a nephew that attends. It has vending machines all out, the teachers are very much liked by the students! Though there is one thing..." The principal's voice trailed off. "Vandalism. Gangs. Frat parties. Drug dealing. All of that goes on as far as I'm concerned. But Holly is doing all she can to stop it. I'm sure you'll be fairly safe though."

'Drug dealing? Vandalism? Gangs? This sounds right up my alley~' 

"So Spinel, what's it gonna be? Are you staying with Miss Sarah? Or are you staying back at the homeless shelter?"

"Wait, how did you-"

"I saw you on my way to the store, in line in the cold weather. I know what happened to your old foster parents. I hate seeing you in an unsanitary environment. I'm telling you, Sarah has money to take care of you and..." Spinel noticed how the principal looked at what she was wearing, which consisted of a black tube top, jean-vest, and ripped shorts. "A more suitable attire. "

Finally, Spinel looked back at the papers in front of her. A decision had been made. She knew where she was going and hoped it was better than now, and if it didn't turn out the way she wanted? So be it. She'll run away like those other times. She took the pen and put her signature.

"Alright Sarah, it's on..."  
* * * .


	2. Restarting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is getting settled in her new home, and she's already loving it. She explores the home, finding out more about her absent parents, and what Sarah was like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Kommun!  
> I think I said I'd post every week which is a load of cap, BUT I'm gettin the hang of it. Also, since I'm so new to this, how do you change the style of the text? As in making it bold, italic, underlined, etc...
> 
> These are directly from my Wattpad versions, so some content is made to be italic but I haven't figured that out yet. Any tips will earn you an oreo milkshake! UvO
> 
> -Kat 💞

-The weekend before school started-  
**Dear Diary, September 12th (Tuesday)  
Been awhile since I left that Hellhole of a school, Empire Academy. I hated that place like a motherfuck...hopefully this new place I'm going to isn't as bad, but I don't have my hopes up. Today I move into Sarah's home, who turned out to be my grandma I never knew about. Her oldass oughta be borderline in the grave already. I got a letter earlier from her saying she was happy I was coming to move in with her and that she'd been waiting to see me since I'm in her will. CHA-CHING!  
I can't wait for this bitch to die!!!!  
Au Revoir, Spinel**  
* * *  
Spinel stepped out of the car she had been riding in, and the Principal did the same. In Spinel's hands was a Ziploc storage bag, containing all of what she had: Her phone, makeup, and a pack of cigarettes. She was thinking of the will she was in, and how much money she could inherit when Sarah died! She could tell it could be quite a bit considering the house size.

It was a 3 story mansion, with a pool and water-fountain, along with a large garden and colorful pavement leading to the door. There was a large fence around the whole acres worth to finish it all. There was even a great view of the beach from afar. She just knew that this was the life of luxury and hated the world for not reminding her of this place sooner. This was way better than the homeless shelter!!!

"Damn..." was all she could get out. She pushed the button and the gates opened and she walked on in. "I wonder how much is in the will..."

"Now Spinel she didn't ask you to come here to worry about how much is in her bank account," The former principal scolded as Spinel rolled her eyes. They walked to the porch and soon enough, Sarah Stiles answered the door before they even knocked. Damn, if she was a gem she might be a whole fuckin Sapphire-

Sarah looked of old age obviously, her used-to-be curly brown hair now with streaks of gray. She had on round glasses and surprisingly wasn't hunched over like her granddaughter thought she was. She had on a white fluffy robe as well. "Is this my gorgeous granddaughter I've been waiting on?" She asked in a sweet voice looking at Spinel, who was looking as horny as ever thinking about that money. 

"You betcha. I'm her old Principal, Mary Wana. I called earlier to let you know she'd be here." Principal Wana stated. Sarah lifted her eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Why does your name sound like a drug?"

"Ma'am?"

"Never mind, Mary. " Sarah then faced Spinel and smiled at her. "Come on in, sugar. Make yourself at home. I'll go get some drinks and snacks. What would ya like?" She asked as she gestured the 2 inside. 

'Beer and marijuana brownies will do, Sarah.'

"I don't want anything," Spinel said as she sat done on the soft, leather couch. The inside looked just as good as the outside, maybe better! "Why haven't ya called me before?"

Sarah sat down in a recliner with a bowl of warm soup before answering, "I didn't know where you were, sweetpea. I spent my years acting and trying to find you, but ever since my retirement I had no clue where you were. You know, since my husband died, it's been kind of lonely in here. That's why I was glad you could come and take up some space. Besides, I don't know how much time I have left. Good I gotcha now."

'My grandma was an actress? What's next, my grandpa was Robin Williams?!' 

"So Ms. Sarah, you're now the legal guardian of Spinel as of today. She's gonna have to transfer schools, so paperwork is gonna be involved..." Mary Wana said, taking out a stack of papers from her bag. "And that means she's no longer in the foster care system since you're family. But it's best not to sign her out just in case. If she becomes too much trouble for you feel free to contact this number below..."

"You can go ahead and get to know the house more, sugar," Sarah told Spinel. "It's pretty big but I'm sure you'll find your way around."

Spinel nodded and got up, looking at the curved staircase. Surely most of the bedrooms was up there. Maybe that's where Sarah held her Celebrity orgies. Now that she thought about it, this place looked like it was old, probably older than Sarah herself. But it was really stylish. Billie Eilish ain't got nothin' against this joint. It was like living in royalty. She went up the staircase and the 2nd floor was indeed filled with various bedrooms and entertainment rooms. There was a room with a pool table and bullseye, one made specifically for galas or something, even an indoor pool and spa, as well as many jacuzzis. There was also a gym, showing why Sarah wasn't so...well...old like. It included a treadmill, dumbbells, yoga mat, and gym beams.

Next she explored a new room, with many memories of her old days. Awards, medals, and paparazzi shots decorated this room. There were pictures of young Sarah everywhere but this was a whole other level, like that one Doritos commercial without a logo. 

"Wow..." she was struck with awe. Sarah looked so beautiful. All of this was like being in an ancient museum, like Spinel was actually there when she was recieving best actress awards. In one picture in particular, though, was a really young Sarah holding a little girl's hand. She was smiling brightly and holding an award, and Sarah was wearing a striking black gown while smiling as well. Something told her that wasn't just any little girl...

'Mom...?'

It was high on a shelf and sadly Spinel was a short bean. She took a stack of books and stepped onto them, wanting to take a closer look. "Damn it why do I have to be vertically challenged???" Spinel cursed as she tried hopelessly to reach the photo. The books were unstable and wobbling but she didn't care at this point. She was focused on the little girl in the picture next to Sarah. "Almost....got it...."

*Crash*

Next thing she knew, the shelf was on the ground and there was glass on the floor. Spinel groaned as she rubbed her now aching head. The photo was on the floor, only now the frame was cracked. Thankfully it wasn't shattered, but this was now a broken memory.

"Shit..." 

Then, there was a call from downstairs. "Spinel! Can you come down here please? We need you to sign a few things!" 

Achily, Spinel grabbed the cracked frame and stuffed it in her bra (never to be seen again) and hurried down the stairwell. Sarah and Mary were sitting in the same spots, wondering what had happened. "Hey sweetie, didja hit your head?" Sarah asked.

"Huh?"

"You have a small bruise on your forehead. What happened up there?"

Spinel realized that was a dead giveaway she was sneaking around, and quickly covered it. "It's nothing! Now...about those things I had to sign?"

* * * * *  
Pretty much it was all about Spinel giving full consent and understanding that Sarah was her parental figure, as well as terms of agreement and such. It was nothing new, really. This was like a to-do list monthly. After a series of a tour of the house and catching up on life, Spinel was finally shown her knew bedroom. It was fairly large with it's own bathroom, and it had a fluffy carpet. The blankets were nice and soft and there were silk sheets in the closet too. If this was Hell, she wouldn't wanna go to Heaven.

After taking a nice hot shower and getting into pjs, Sarah came in just in time with some warm milk and cookies. She sat down next to Spinel and took her own snack. "Enjoying it here, Spins?" she asked, earning a calm 'sure' from Spinel. Though in reality this worthy of a now shout to the Lord. "Glad ya like it Spinel. It's great having another memory of my daughter here. So, tell me, where is she anyways? She hasn't spoken to me in years."

Spinel sighed. "Same here. All I know is that she and my dad abandoned me as a baby and I've been tossed around like a prostitute in these foster homes. It sucked. And..." She trailed off for a moment but her grandmother knew what she was gonna say.

"So that's why that picture went missin', I knew that bruise didn't come from just anywhere," she joked knowingly. "I see you've caught glimpse of when I was a gorgeous model in the younger days. My, your mother was one beautiful child. I almost had to get a moving truck to get those boys away from her, haha! As a matter of fact...that's why you're so beautiful Spinel. Anyone ever told you that?"

"Boys that wanted to fuck me off the street." she deadpanned. 

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows at this, but decided to keep the mood uplifting. "Well at least you know you're attractive. Your mother always said she wanted to be an artist, and believe me she sure was one. Painting pictures all day everyday. As a matter of fact, if you look in the room across the hall, all her toys and paints are all over the place."

'Maybe any of that will let me get to know her better...'

"What about my dad? Did you ever meet him?"

"Oh sure! How could I forget him! He was...Latino I think. A handsome one, for sure. She was madly in love with him but then she just disappared and never spoke to me again. Where she is now, darling, I suspect either dead or on that stuff..." Sarah sighed during the last part. "Hopefully you won't turn out that way."

'Already have...'

Spinel thought about it and took out the cracked frame. Studying it, she saw how much she resembled her mother. Same face shape, same figure. It was like they were twins. "I'm sorry I ruined it, Sarah..." she aplogized. "I was just curious."

"And so was she. Which is why..." Spinel watched in curiousity as she took out a bracelet, embroidered with small pink jewels. "I'm letting you keep this. She had this on her wrist all the time! My husband gave it to her before his death and she never took it off until...she left. But I'm sure she wanted you to have it, just like I do." She said with a smile. "And wanna know what kind of jewels they are?"

"Diamonds?" Spinel guessed.

"No silly." Sarah put the bracelet on Spinel's small wrist, fitting perfectly. "Her favorite gem of all time was a spinel. You don't think she named you that for no reason, do you?"

There was a feeling she had, she didn't know what, but it was a feeling of nostalgia. Somehow having that spinel bracelet made her feel a sense of security and maybe even that her mother was there with her. "Thanks Sarah..." Spinel thanked, lightly rubbing one of the gems. 

"All yours, kiddie. Well, I've kept you up long enough. You need your sleep for tomorrow. Afterwards if you have homework, you and I can go paragliding later! Sounds good?" Sarah suggested, earning a nod from Spinel. She then gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed towards the door. "Night, sweet."

And with that, the room was quiet, leaving Spinel to ponder her own thoughts. Oh how much she looked forward to this new life of luxury, and who knows, maybe she'll get allowance for existing! She just couldn't wait for her inheritence when old Sarah dies. And maybe she can get to her mom's old room and find some glamorous makeup or something.

"I'm so ready for tomorrow..."  
* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said, I'm tryna get these font things right so Imma see how Im doing. Correct me if I'm doing it wrong XD. Also, note, since this is a direct copy and paste from Wattpad, the day I post on there is when you expect updates here. Just thought I'd get that out there.
> 
> Keep calm and sleep on!  
> -Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kommun!  
> If you don't know me from Wattpad, then I'm a Stevinel lover whose only wish is to respecc oreos 24/7 while demolishing all things minty. Plus I'm also an artist and a huge cat-lady.
> 
> Anyways, if you wanna see some of my works here's some social media:
> 
> Wattpad- katlady1
> 
> Join the Discord- https://discord.gg/nw7vHJX3YY
> 
> Keep calm and sleep on,  
> Kat ✌️


End file.
